


Breathless

by Palebluedot



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AND canonical summoning of that dead character though the POWER OF LOVE, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunions, as of the end of s1 that is, brief and mild body horror relating to Dave's death, give Klaus his ghost bf in s2 you COWARDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palebluedot/pseuds/Palebluedot
Summary: Dave is not just sound and light, he'shere,and Klaus can't help but laugh, too. Hedidit.





	Breathless

“ _Dave,”_ says Klaus yet again, still reeling from the sheer relief of seeing him flicker into view, the joy of throwing his arms around him. The word blows through him so easily; the crook of Dave's neck muffles the sound. Dave laughs, and oh, it's _weird_ that Klaus can feel, really _feel_ how it rumbles through his chest. He can feel how that wound weeps too, a steady ooze of blood that Klaus knows will never heal. He pulls Dave closer, close enough to sense the absence of a pulse beating beneath his skin — his beautiful, _wonderful_ skin that Klaus can _touch,_ because Dave is not just sound and light, he's _here_ , and Klaus can't help but laugh, too. He _did_ it.

“God, it's good to hear your voice again,” sighs Dave. “When I was lying there, I just kept thinking, I can't leave when you're so upset. I wanted to hear you laugh again before going.”

“ _You_ are not going _anywhere_ ,” Klaus says, pulling back to look Dave in the eyes. They're wet, and crinkled around the edges, and as warm as ever. “As I recall, you swore that once we got home, you'd take me on a proper date. I had my heart rather set on that, I'm afraid, so I had no choice but to hold you to your word. Rules of life and death be damned, I _missed_ you.”

“I did promise,” agrees Dave, beaming at him with that same sunny, country boy smile. It's _bliss_. “I should warn you, though, I've got a strict three date policy, so you'll have to keep on bending those rules if you expect me to put out.”

“Oh, sweetheart, you're _killing_ me,” Klaus whines, but the playful façade breaks open when Dave lays his hand over his cheek. He leans forward so they're forehead to forehead, nose to nose. “There'll be time for that. I can give us _time_ now.”

It takes effort, concentration, will to keep Dave standing and tangible in front of him, and for a moment, Klaus is terrified he'll lose his grip on the tether connecting them when Dave kisses him. He doesn't. Dave kisses him, soft and deep and adoring, Klaus kisses back, and Dave stays right there, still solid, still real, and Klaus knows Dave can feel his breath against his lips even though there is no breath for Klaus to feel in return.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't get a canon reunion in an uninterrupted timeline, store-bought is fine 
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
